The present invention relates to a fixing structure an electrical junction assembly which is used such as when an electrical junction box or the like is installed in such a manner as to extend along two walls of a corner portion on the vehicle body side.
As conventional fixing structures for an electrical junction assembly, those shown in FIGS. 4 to 8 or one disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 64-20016 are known.
In FIGS. 4 to 6, a wire harness 5 is drawn out of one side surface 3 of an electrical junction box 1 serving as an electrical junction assembly. In addition, a first bracket 7 projecting in a direction in which the wire harness is drawn out is provided at one end of the electrical junction box 1. The first bracket 7 is provided with a bolt insertion through hole 11 and a fastening surface 9 oriented substantially in the same direction as the side surface 3 of the electrical junction box 1. The size of the through hole 11 is formed in correspondence with a bolt 15 projecting from one attaching surface 13 on the vehicle body side, and is formed slightly larger than the diameter of the bolt 15.
A second bracket 17 is projectingly provided at another end of the electrical junction box 1. The second bracket 17 has an L-shaped cross section as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, and has a fastening surface 19 which is perpendicular to the fastening surface 9 of the first bracket 7. The second bracket 17 is provided with a bolt insertion elongated through hole 21 which is elongated along the longitudinal direction of the first bracket 7. The width of the elongated through hole 21 is formed in correspondence with a bolt 25 projecting from another attaching surface 23 perpendicular to the attaching surface 13 on the vehicle body side.
When installing, as shown in FIG. 7, the through hole 11 of the first bracket 7 is caused to be inserted by the bolt 15 on one attaching surface 13, and the overall electrical junction box 1 is rotated in the direction of arrow A in FIG. 7, the bolt 25 on the other attaching surface 23 on the vehicle body side is relatively passed diagonally through the elongated through hole 21 as shown in FIG. 8, and the bolt 25 is finally passed through the elongated through hole 21 on the upper side of the elongated through hole 21.
As a result, the electrical junction box 1 is provisionally fixed to the attaching surfaces 13 and 23 on the vehicle body side by the bolts 15 and 25 by means of the first bracket 7 and the second bracket 17. In such a state, as unillustrated nuts are fastened to the bolts 15 and 25, the electrical junction box 1 can be fastened and fixed to the attaching surfaces 13 and 23 on the vehicle body side.
However, with the above-described attaching structure, in the provisionally fixed state such as the one shown in FIG. 4, the wire harness 5 drawn out from one side surface 3 of the electrical junction box 1 produces a reaction force with respect to one attaching surface 13 on the vehicle body side, so that the electrical junction box 1 is set in a state in which the electrical junction box 1 as a whole is lifted up from the attaching surface 13. For this reason, the second bracket 17 is set in a state of being lifted up with respect to the bolt 25 on the other attaching surface 23 as shown in FIG. 6, with the result that there is a possibility that the bolt 25 fails to be positioned at the proper inserting position with respect to the elongated through hole 21. If the nut is fastened to the bolt 25 in such a state, there is a possibility of the second bracket 17 being broken, so that the operator must perform the operation of fastening the nut while pressing the electrical junction box 1 as a whole. Hence, there has been a problem in that the operational efficiency is poor.